


Memories Mean Everything.

by SnowyDesolation



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDesolation/pseuds/SnowyDesolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ~</p><p>"Memories make someone who they are... I am the Winter Soldier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Mean Everything.

“But I’m a monster...” Steve should know that better than anyone; he knew James before and after HYDRA got a hold of him, couldn’t he see the difference?  
“Buck, stop it. That wasn’t -“  
“It _was_ me. I can remember it, it happened. _I did it_. I remember seeing _my own hands_ taking lives, causing destruction...” trailing off, he looked down at those very hands. “Memories make someone who they are, don’t they? ...I remember the destruction I caused better than I remember my old life, any goodness I ever did. What does that make me? ... I am the Winter Soldier.”


End file.
